On Apr. 10, 2013, Chinese patent document (CN 102326978 B) discloses a locking regulating mechanism for drawer slide rail, comprising a coupling base for drawer bottom surface, a locking lever is rotationally connected on the connecting base, a latch bolt in buckled connection with slide rail is provided on one end of the locking bar, another end of locking bar extents out of the handle, the latch bolt is disengaged from the slid rail by pressing the handle. An inclined guidance plane is provided on the slide rail corresponding to the latch bolt, a stepped type locking part is provided at the back of the guidance plane, the stepped type locking part is in buckled connection with the locking hole provided on the slide rail, the quantity of steps of the stepped type locking part is more than two. The locking rod is provided on the pillar of the coupling base through the locating hole on its central part, a fixed part is provided between the locating hole and the brace, and an elastic element is provided on the pillar. Since this structure is only provided with high-low regulating mechanism and thus is far from being able to meet the user needs. Therefore, it is necessary to make further improvement.